After happy ever after comes
by MissFelicityJackson
Summary: Emma fixed everything so does this mean nobody needs her anymore? Will she leave it all behind and move on? with some EmmaXHook scenes coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Henry was happy Living with Regina now and Regina was more then happy to have him would never go back to new York with me. Not anymore and besides Regina needed him.

David and Snow didn't need me anymore ether. not since they had Neal I was grown up and not really there child. Just like the Orphanage where I grew up I had learned that lesson by the age of three when the people who had raised Me gave me back once they had there own kid. One they could raise and love as there own. People only need you until you finish your role and they get what they want.

I went upstairs to the apartment cracked the door open grabbed my keys and left A note in its place "went out, Henry's with Regina Be back tomorrow. ~Emma" I closed the door without making a sound. And went back down the stairs where Ruby was waiting for Me.

"I have to lock up the front door are you leaving?"

"Yeah i'll be gone for the night" I reply and walk out the door and stright to my car.

Ruby locked the door behind me. I open the door and sit down on the well worn car seat. I love this car as weird as that may seem. but we have been though a lot together and it still works. It never seems to give up on me. I start it up and drive without really planing on going anywhere. "They don't need you any more" a voice in my head keeps ringing. "They are all living there ever after happiness and your role is done. It's time to leave before you screw it up again." True.

If I stay to long any where I always screw it up. But I thought this was different. I thought they would always need me. The savior. I guess every thing has to end. I need to leave. I played my role. I'm done.  
>Before I know it I'm Parked outside of the town line. Maybe if I drive over it I'll forget everything. That would be so much better. If I could forget everybody maybe it wouldn't be so hard to leave them all behind.<p>

I drive forword over the line...

And..

Still remember everything damn it.

I keep driving on and on more roads with my mind racing until I made it to the airport. This was it. I could go in buy a ticket and be in new York in a few hours. No one would even miss me. Maybe for a few days even. Who knows?  
>I lock up my car and head inside. It wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. Most likely because it was 2:30 in the morning but still about a hand full of people were there. I sat down in one of the many chairs by the ticket desk when my phone started ringing. I fish it out my pocket and find it's Killian<p>

"Hello? What are you doing up this late?" I answer

"ah well I could say the same for you Love only adding where are you? Because I checked granny's and Regina's and that coffee shop and

"I'm at the airport" I cut him off only to hear silence. Complete silence.

"is there somewhere your going I should know about Love?"

"No not yet I'm just..Thinking"

"About?"

"About how I was called to StoryBrooke to fix it, lift the curse and we did and now.."

"You don't feel your needed anymore?"

This time it was my turn to be silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma You know that's not true, what about Henry?"

"He's happy living with Regina"

"And Your parents?"

"They have a new baby to raise and watch grow up"

"And Me?"

I couldn't answer for a long minute, I looked up and saw People in the airport where starting to stare at Me, wondering what I was doing sitting around in a airport at three in the morning I looked back down at my lap before answering

"And You...I don't want to screw up with You most of all"

"Emma Your not going to. I will always be here for You, no matter what."

My heart stopped. It felt like someone punched me, Hard. I stood up and started walking fast out to my car,

"Emma? ..Are You okay?"

I started trembling "No."

My hands were shaking so it took three times before I unlocked my car, but I quickly got in and closed the door just before a tear slid down my cheek, I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried to calm down

"Emma! What's wrong?"

"Its..Th-That's what Neal said...And Grim..and now there both dead because of Me.. I always mess things up Killian, I can't do it anymore, they would still be alive if it wasn't for Me, ..I should have died not them..I should have.."

"Emma, Calm down, You don't mess things up love, You didn't kill anyone, You saved many lives, how many times have you saved this town?"

I shook my head "How many times have People payed because of it?"

there was even more Silence before He finally replied "Can You meet Me at the town line? I promise it will only be Me."

I took a deep breath "...No tricks? You won't call my parents? Because if I see them I'll turn around"

"None, just me and You talking"

I sighed and took a minute before answering "I'll head that way"

"Good ,but calm down first, Just keep talking to Me until You catch Your breath."

"Right..got it" I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine really. I'll be there in a hour"

I hanged up and started to drive back, I've never had that happen before, I was always in control of how I felt but when He said that..He sounded so much like Neal. And I couldn't stop it, I took another deep breath before my mind started racing again.

I shouldn't come back. How do I know He won't get Henry or my Parents and have them guilt trip Me? Or He could guilt trip Me. Ether way I shouldn't have said yes. And then His words replayed in my mind

"I will always be here for you, No matter what."  
>I froze, my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe again, I thought I'm having Panic attacks before I just manged to hit the brakes before I crashed into a tree.<p>

**(Authors Note)= *******Hello dearies! sorry I haven't updated in a while! I promise I'll make this better soon! Please leave me a review! tell me what You think so far! Thank You so much for reading it!*****


End file.
